


sex money feelings die

by cookiemustdie



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Graphic Description, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, cringy writing bc im cringy yay, i put cmbyn cast here for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemustdie/pseuds/cookiemustdie
Summary: In which Miles loves Alex but he just treats him like another client.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. sleepless nights.

He lit another cigarette as he watched the dawn begin to rise.

'Nowhere Man' started playing on his playlist, his headphones rumbled. Just like every night that week, he hadn't been able to sleep; instead he'd stayed up all night listening to music, writing, reading and smoking. Honestly, this situation didn't bother him at all, he loved the idea of staying up and doing whatever he liked without being disturbed by anyone. But he wasn't going to lie either, he missed sleeping in peace like he used to, and the fact that he didn't even know the reason behind his _sleepless nights_ was becoming quite frustrating.

Finally, when the song ended, he stood up from the balcony floor of his room and took off his headphones. He left his room and just ran into someone. _It was that boy again._

"O-oh, sorry," the boy apologized, smiled at him and left the apartment.

Miles went straight to his roommate's room, leaning on the edge of the door.

"Didn't have the courtesy to at least open the door for him?" he reproached him.

Armie groaned and covered his face with the sheets. "Could you not scold me as soon as the day begins?" he complained. "Besides, why do you even care?"

Miles sighed and lay down next to him. "I feel sorry for him, the poor kid has to come all the way down here just to see your horrible face."

"Hey!" the older man pretended to be outraged and hit him with his pillow, making the younger one laugh. "First of all, my face is beautiful. And well, it's not just to see my face, y'know?" Armie raised his brows and smiled like a pervert.

"Okay, I get it! God, I don't want to know about that." Miles covered his face in disgust. "Just, at least treat him well, okay?"

"Miles, please, this is his job. You can't just care about someone you don't even know; plus, not even he himself complains, why should you do it?" he answered and repeated, " _It's just his job, it's not a big deal_."

"Yeah, guess you're right," he sadly said.

"Hey, don't be sad, okay?" Armie said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Look, if you want, I can ask him to introduce you to a friend," he winked at Kane.

"Yuck! I'd never do something like that, it's basically taking advantage of someone and using them as an object, it's not right," he said, indignantly. "Come on, I'll make breakfast," he got up from the bed.

"Whatever you say, Mr. 'Right'." Armie laughed.

"Stop fucking around." Miles rolled his eyes.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Miles spent the rest of the day sleeping, waking up at about six in the afternoon to eat something and watch some television. He was on vacation, so he had nothing to do for college.  
After a while he realized that Armie had left a note; saying he went out to see his parents, so he'd probably spend the night home alone.

He decided that after dinner he'd go to a drive-in theater that was near his house, it had been a while since he'd been to one of those.

By nine o'clock he was already in it, sipping on a Coke with a straw. There weren't many people, only a few couples who went there just to make out, so luckily he could be in a good position to see the old movie that would be shown. Every so often he looked at what others were doing and sighed, he felt alone. Bored.

Almost at the first quarter of the film, he saw that a young man got out of a large vehicle that was ahead of him.

"Go fuck yourself!" said the aforementioned, closing the door angrily and quickly leaving the car.

Miles noticed that he was looking for something, until he laid his eyes on him. He started approaching his car, which gave the twenty-something boy goosebomps.

He hadn't locked the car, so the boy directly entered and sat in the passenger seat and, a little agitated, asked, "Can you take me home?"

Miles stared at him in amazement, not knowing what to do. But he came out of his trance when he saw another man got out of the same car, who wouldn't be a little older than him, and started approaching them. He quickly put down (or rather, threw) the cup on the ground and started the car, going backwards and driving away from there, listening to the insults from that man.

The boy from before sighed. "Thanks," he said.

"It's nothing," he answered. An awkward silence fell over both of them, until Miles asked, "I'm Miles, what's your name?"

"Alex," he replied as he looked around the inside of the car. " _But you can call me anything you want_." He turned to see him and smiled seductively.

Miles turned red. "U-um, where do you live?" He changed the topic.

"D'you see that white house over there?" he pointed it out. "There, but make it two blocks to the right."

"Okay, thank goodness." He murmured these last two words, relieved that he could get rid of the kid soon.

The traffic light was red, therefore the car stopped. Alex approached the stereo and asked, "... May l?"

"Yes, of course," Miles replied with a small smile.

His smile increased when he heard 'Barely Legal' from his stereo.

°•°•°•°•°•°

They arrived the younger's house in no time.

"Thanks for the lift, you could've easily thrown me out of the car." Alex laughed softly, thanking him.

"It's fine," Miles said and smiled at him.

"... Would you like to come in?" Alex asked, pointing to his house with his eyes and then turning his face to see Miles.

Miles thought it well. "Um... I think better not, I should go home now, it's getting late," he answered.

The older could see how the younger's face showed a kind of disappointment he probably felt at that moment, or perhaps irritation. He couldn't tell.

"Okay, maybe next time." Alex got _too close_ and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. "Good night, _Mi_ ," he said softly and got out of the car, entering the small house.

Miles was left in a short state of shock. Then, he started his car and drove to his apartment.

 _'What a weird kid,'_  
He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is definitely rubbish istg  
> so, ok, long story short i wrote this like two years ago or so  
> it's not that good but i'm rlly bored, sO 🤠
> 
> if you've come this far, thank u ily!!!
> 
> and, i promise u, it gets better,,,,,, but at the end of the day, it's still my first fic written at age 13(ish) so.... yeah, bear with me 🤡
> 
> sorry if there's any mistake!!!
> 
> \- may 💖


	2. get on your dancing shoes, you sexy little swine.

"And why the fuck didn't you follow him?" Armie asked, irritated. "You can't be that dumb, it's so obvious that he wanted to spend the night with you."

"I'm not dumb!" Miles exclaimed as he cooked some meat and salad for lunch. "I just- I already told you, it was an extremely weird situation, I was even afraid to go in there."

"Doesn't matter, you're an idiot anyway," Hammer said, stealing a piece of tomato from the salad. "Did you at least find him cute?"

Miles remembered the boy. He had to admit, he was beautiful. Slim, with big and deep eyes, and full, pink lips.  
Now that he thought about it, Armie was right; _he was an idiot for not having entered that house_.

Kane sighed. "Yes, _very_ ," he admitted and continued cutting vegetables.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Miles was playing guitar, practicing some of his own tunes. Truth to be told, he'd already wanted to start making music and live off that, off his passion. But over time, and adding the pressure his parents put on him, he accepted to leave it as a lost teenage dream and ended up studying graphic design (a profession that his parents didn't like very much, but at least it was more 'acceptable' according to them).

"Change, now!" Armie came screaming into the room, scaring Miles.

"What do you want!?" Miles exclaimed angrily.

"We're going out, c'mon." Armie began to remove clothes from the wardrobe for Miles to try on.

Miles grunted and threw himself onto the bed, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

The oldest grabbed him by the feet and pulled him hard, while Miles grabbed onto the bars of the bed. " _Come oooooon!_ Agh, shit, Kane, you're the kid here; you should be insisting on me!" he complained.

"Fuck you!" Miles held on tighter.

Hammer released him, surrendering. He turned around and continued looking for clothes for his best friend. "Hurry, you need to meet new people."

"New people?" Miles raised his head, now listening carefully.

"Yup, Tim invited me to see him at the bar. You know, the one where we met, where he works," he explained.

"... Tim?" Miles no longer understood what they were talking about.

"Ugh, that 'innocent kid' you defend so much everytime he comes here, Miles!" Armie seemed fed up. "Although, there's nothing innocent left in him," he muttered.

"Mmm, and is he... going to be with someone else or... something?" Miles couldn't even believe he was asking that.

Armie slowly turned around to analyze his expressions. "Oh, my God! You're, like, dying to get laid tonight, right?" He started to make fun of him and jumping on the bed. People who knew this duo honestly couldn't believe that Armie was the older of the two. Still, everyone loved him.

"Oh, don't exaggerate, I'm just curious. Besides, it's been a long time since I really spent the night with someone at all," Miles said shyly and suddenly remembered the boy from last night.

"'Don't exaggerate'!? Miles, it's been a long time since you socialized, much less fuck, with someone; It's a breakthrough, buddy!" Armie laughed. "Come on, let's make you look pretty."

And so they took about an hour and a half to find something suitable for both of them to dress.

°•°•°•°•°•°

It was nine o'clock when they arrived the place. More than a bar, as Armie had said, it seemed like something else. It had _'Bad Habits'_ written in big neon lights at the entrance.

"Um... are you sure about this?" Miles asked unsure, being already at the door of the striking place.

Armie just rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, forcing him inside.

Music booming from the big speakers.  
Lots of people dancing, drinking or flirting.  
Smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and perhaps some evidence of an _illicit_ thing or two.

Suddenly, a short boy approached his best friend, jumping into his arms and giving him a fleeting kiss.

After the older one whispered something to the newcomer, he looked at Kane. "So you're Miles, huh?" he said with a big smile. "Call me Tim, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Although I think we already had met before.

And then, Miless remembered the boy. "O-oh, sure. Hi Tim." He smiled, a bit uncomfortable.

Armie interrupted, "I brought him with me tonight because, you see, he's seriously desperate and needy, I think you could introduce him to-"

Kane elbowed him in the belly, causing Hammer to squirm and groan in pain, and Tim to laugh loudly.

"Shut your mouth, will you?!" he said with a frown.

"Miles, honey, you don't have to be ashamed," Tim told him. "Of course I'll introduce you to a friend, and also a _colleague_ , of mine. Though, he's a little bit busy right now..." Said this, he looked at the dance floor, making both men also look.

Almost in the middle of it there was a boy moving his hips to the rhythm of the music and rubbing his ass against another boy's crotch, a little older than him probably, who held his waist and kissed his neck at every opportunity he had.

Miles was practically drooling. Wishing he could be in that young man's place right now.

Just as a bunch of lights started to flicker, that boy everyone was staring at tossed his hair back, exposing his face. And even though it was still difficult to see, Miles got able to appreciate it better.

He got a feeling he'd seen that face and that haircut before.

_Alex?_


	3. i could be your baby tonight.

Miles couldn't believe it.

There he was, meeting with that 'weird kid' once more. Was fate starting to take over his life or what?

He just decided to stop thinking about it, even trying to convince himself that this wasn't the boy he thought he was. He went along with the boys to order some drinks while they waited; Miles drank about two beers, while Armie and Tim were chatting — or rather, flirting.

After a while, Miles noticed that the supposed 'Alex' left the dance floor, approaching them.

 _Shit_. He took a long sip of his beer.

When he got able to see him much closer, he noticed that his face was somewhat sweaty, as well as his hair (which was also quite messy). He was wearing tight black jeans, as was his burgundy T-shirt with black stripes.

"Hey," the newcomer greeted, a bit agitated. He gave his mate a kiss on the cheek and drank some of his beer. Within seconds, he noticed the presence of the oldest of the group. "Oh, so you must be Armie, right?" he asked, smiling. "Tim is always talking about you," he mocked his friend, causing him to lightly hit him on the head.

"Oh yeah?" Armie smiled at the mentioned, making him return the gesture. After looking at each other for a while, they both went somewhere more 'private', leaving Miles and Alex completely alone.

"... Hi, _Mi_ ," Alex said with a captivating smile. Kane felt trapped.

"H-Hello... Alex," he shyly said, grabbing his drink firmly, looking nervous.

"You know? When Tim told me that Armie was bringing someone along with him, I didn't think it would be you. _How lucky_." Alex smiled at him once more and Miles couldn't decipher if by 'lucky' he meant him or Alex himself.

The older man gave a nervous and somewhat uncomfortable laugh. Alex grabbed the drink that was in his hand, making their fingers touch. He looked at Miles straight in the eye, taking a sip and then running his tongue quickly over his lips, savoring them.

"E-Excuse me, for a moment? I've to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Miles left quickly, leaving the boy at the bar with his beer.

"What do you think, Matt?" Alex asked him and continued drinking his beer, while his best friend was preparing a drink.

"I dunno, Al. He seems like a good boy, although he's quite shy," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"What? **_At least he's better than Liam_ ,**" he murmured. Still, Alex could hear him.

He scowled at him, finished the beer, and went to the bathroom without saying anything, looking for the older man.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Miles washed his hands, wet his face in frustration, and looked at himself in the mirror.

" _What the fuck are you doing?_ " he asked himself.

After a few seconds, he heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned around and saw Alex leaning against the door. He quickly approached him and kissed him directly, pushing him against the wall and causing the soles of his slippers to squeak a bit due to the damp floor.

Miles stood idly at first, too shocked to do anything. But, in just a few seconds, he simply let himself be carried away and returned the kiss.

The younger's lips were soft and 'comfortable' to kiss, they felt wonderful. His tongue was warm, and when it and his own came together, it was as if Miles could touch the sky. Alex's mouth tasted of liquor, cigarettes, strawberries, and cherry bombs.

Miles took him by the waist and Alex clung to his neck, making both bodies get closer. The older man took a bit of control and shifted positions, leaving the younger one against the wall. They kissed desperately.

The encounter was short-lived in itself. They parted an inch to breathe a little. Both looked at each other as gasps came out of their mouths.

"How old are you?" Miles asked, making Alex laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm eighteen. What about you, _sweetie_?" he said, putting his hands on his neck again.

"Twenty-two," he replied, caressing his waist gently. For some reason, Miles no longer felt as shy as he was just minutes ago. He found the boy very attractive.

They kissed again, but this time it was a calmer kiss, almost tender. Still, it was passionate. Miles began to lower his wet kisses to his neck, licking him a little, listening to how Alex let small sighs out his mouth.

"Your place or mine?" Alex suddenly said, making Miles stop.

"Um, yours," he answered. Alex smiled and took his hand, heading for the bathroom exit, but Miles stopped him. "Wait, I... I don't have any money, I can't pay you," he said, embarrassed. He'd never been with someone like this. He didn't really know what to do.

Alex seemed to think about it a bit, until he said, " _I never asked you to do so_." He smiled and winked. He couldn't believe what he'd just said; he hardly ever treated any of his clients like that.

What's more... he couldn't even consider him a 'client', could he really?

He tried to convince himself it was all because he was horny, and just wanted to fuck that night. That's it.

Miles smiled back at him and they left the bathroom, to later go to Alex's house.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Alex pushed Miles onto the bed and straddled him, kissing him deeply. Kane took off the leather jacket he wore on their course to the house, then took his own off.

He started kissing his neck again, while Alex stroked his hair.

"M-mmm..." he moaned softly when he felt Miles bite and lick the curve of his neck. Alex took off his shirt and Miles gawked at him. "What? Like what you see?" he teased him.

Miles just nodded and switched positions again, laying Alex down. He caressed his ribs with his thumbs, noticing that this was a sensitive spot for the boy, since he tensed a little and sighed.

Miles took off his shirt and threw it to the floor, then lying on top of him, starting to kiss his chest, marking him a bit and looking at him directly in the eyes.

Their pants couldn't be any tighter.

Before they knew it, they both were completely naked, and Miles was desperately searching for a condom in Alex's nightstand drawer.

After putting it on, he looked at the kid, as asking for some kind of permission to continue.

"C'mon, just do it. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Alex smiled at him, as if he could read the older man's mind.

Even though this was normal for him, Miles was worried he'd hurt him and/or do something he didn't like; he saw him as a kid, without experience.  
Alex was partly noticing this, and it was a strange feeling, to be honest. Usually, with others, it was always a hit and run. Such a big debate wasn't necessary.  
Although, he did have to admit that he liked this kind of attention, or affection, from this random guy he'd met two days ago.

Miles positioned his member at Alex's entrance, seeing his reaction. It was a bit slow, but when it finally came in full, the moans soon came out.

"A-Ah, Miles, fuck," Alex moaned and Miles felt he could die right there and then. He began to move slowly but pleasantly, making both boys groan.

"Alex... Oh, God," Miles moaned, hiding his face in Alex's neck.

A small period of time passed, in which there were bites, desperate kisses, moans and scratches on Miles' back from Alex.

Miles was already going at a rapid pace by now, causing the bed to move slightly. Alex had his legs around his hips, wanting to feel him closer.  
And then, Miles 'reached' him _there_. Letting out deep, desperate gasps from Alex.

"God, Miles, yes. Right there, _please_ ," he begged, while Miles continued to touch 'that spot' with his tip. Alex hadn't felt this much satisfaction in a long time.

They were both pretty close, so the older started going a little faster and deeper. He even dared and grabbed the boy's member, wanking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. He continued to do the same when having noticed that Alex hadn't protested at any time.

"A-Al, I think I'm gonna..." Miles tried to finish the sentence, but focused on going as fast as he could, enjoying to the fullest what little he had left of the moment.

"Do it, _Mi. **Do it for me**_ ," Alex said, looking into his eyes while he moaned as he felt spasms in his body.

**Woah, you really can't say no to something like that, can you?**

They both finished and reached their orgasms only a couple of seconds apart. Miles threw himself next to the kid, both recovering from such an encounter.

"Umm... Did you like it?" Miles asked insecure, realizing how stupid he sounded. How old was he? Fifteen? He was talking like this was his first time, _pff_.

Alex turned his head to see him and smiled. 'Yeah, I'd let you know if I didn't." He stretched his arm to reach the pocket of his jeans that were on the floor. He took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out. "Want some?" he offered him one. Miles nodded.

Now they were both tucked into cozy silence, both at each extreme of the bed, smoking and trapped in their minds from different worlds.

" _I'd like to get to know you better_ ," Miles said, looking at the ceiling.

"You already know me,pretty well, I'd say," Alex replied with a wry smile.

"Idiot, you know what I mean." Miles rolled his eyes and smiled.

Alex laughed a little. "Mi, I don't think you want to establish a relationship with someone like me, _it'd only do you wrong_ ," he said.

"It doesn't matter, you seem like a good boy, Alex. _Why do you do these things?_ " All of a sudden, Miles felt the need to help him. _And he didn't know why._

Turner let out a frustrated sigh. "Listen, Miles, I really appreciate your concern, but that's none of your business, okay? Our... 'relationship', if that's what you want to call it, doesn't go beyond sex, okay? In fact, we probably won't see each other again," he said dryly, crushing the cigarette in his ashtray. "... I think maybe you should go." He turned around and covered half his body with the sheets.

"Hey, Alex, I really didn't mean to make you feel-"

"It's okay, Miles, seriously. But I think Armie might be worried about you, go home," he interrupted, not facing him. His voice sounded like he was dejected, in a bad mood.

"No, I'll stay. I'm sure Armie will be fine without me." Miles laughed slightly, remembering that the oldest would surely be with Tim. "Well... Do you want me to stay?" he asked Alex.

After a while, he turned to see him thoughtfully. And answered, " _Okay_ , I think it's been a long time since I've cuddled with someone at night anyway." He smiled sweetly.

 _Jeez, Alex, stop. It's not a big deal._ The younger thought to himself, erasing his smile quickly.

Miles smiled and got up naked to also crush his cigarette in the ashtray and turn off the light.

He lay down and hugged Alex a little uncertainly from behind, feeling his warm and soft skin against his, calming him. His eyes were feeling more and more heavy and just before he fell asleep...

"Miles?" called the boy.

"Mhm?" asked the older man, half asleep.

"Thanks."

Miles just smiled softly, kissed his nape and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, what was 14yo me thinking?????
> 
> anyways, hope ur enjoying this so far, sorry if there's any mistake!
> 
> \- may 💖


	4. i wanna be your dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey peopleeeee, how are u?
> 
> i hope you've had a great start into this year, let's hope 2021 doesn't suck as much as the last one~  
> to celebrate, i'm giving you the fourth chapter of this shitty fic, enjoy!
> 
> \- may 💖

A week has passed since that night. Miles hadn't seen Alex until then. Although, he had to admit, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Miles didn't actually dare to see him again. After what the boy had said, he knew that it had only been a one night stand and that Alex didn't feel the same way as he did; he simply saw him as another client, what he was.

Now Kane was lying down, wearing a hoodie, smoking a joint while 'Baby, you're a rich man' sounded at full volume in his room.

"Miles, turn that shit down now!" Armie yelled from the living room, but Miles couldn't hear him well, so he decided to ignore him.

The song was about to end when the older man came in with a frown, turning off the radio.

"You need to get out of your cave, you know?" Armie irritatedly said, taking the joint from his mouth and taking a drag, lying down next to him. "What's the matter with you, Kane?" he asked, turning to see him.

Miles simply turned away, showing his back to him. "I want to see him again," he simply said, with no expression.

"Who, Alex?" Armie was confused.

"Mhm."

"And why don't you go see him, then?" Armie tried to cheer him up.

"I don't know, I don't want to look like a desperate weirdo," answered Miles.

"Oh, please, you're not going to look like that. Look, I see Tim almost every day, what's wrong with that?" Armie stole another drag from the addictive cylinder and got up a bit to pass it to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but... I don't know, I feel like something will go wrong," he said, finishing the joint.

"It'll be okay, Miles," Armie told him.

"No, it won't," the youngest said, pessimistic, looking at the floor.

"Yes, it will," Armie insisted.

"No." Miles sighed, and believed that he'd won the 'fight' when he didn't hear an answer from the oldest, but he was wrong.

"It will," Armie whispered in his ear, making him laugh.

"Oh, fuck off," Miles laughed.

°•°•°•°•°•°

He was inside his already parked car, in front of the block where 'Bad Habits' was located, thinking about what would happen.

 _Fuck it. Let the chips fall where they may_ , he thought and got out of the car, crossing the street.

He slowly walked into the club, 'I Wanna Be Your Dog' started to blare loudly from the big speakers. People danced, jumped and laughed to the rhythm of the song's intro.

_'So messed up, I want you here'_

Miles looked around for the boy who took his breath away in the crowd.

_'In my room, I want you here'_

He couldn't find him. He got confused with some guys who seemed to have the same haircut, but ended up disappointed when he realized they were nothing like Alex.

_'Now we're gonna be face-to-face'_

He was just about to give up...

_'And I'll lay right down in my favorite place'_

And then he saw him.

_'And now I wanna be your dog'_

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. White, blue and red lights changing their color and pattern, flickering. Alex was staring at him, moving a bit due to the music and the people pushing him.

' _Now I wanna be your dog'_

The youngest had a boy next to him, who seemed to be kissing the back of his neck and ear. But the truth was, he wasn't paying much attention to him; his eyes were glued to Miles.

_Had he been waiting for him too?_

_'Now I wanna be your dog'_

Alex smiled at him from afar and Miles just stood there, his lips parted, looking at him.  
The lights kept on flashing, making both boys unable to see each other for milliseconds, but it felt like _forever_.

_'Well, come on!'_

When the boy left him alone, Alex wasted no time walking towards Miles. Which the latter also began to do, _he desperately needed the boy._

_'Now I'm ready to close my eyes'_

Eventually, they both reached their destination. Standing in front of each other, just looking at each other.

_'And now I'm ready to close my mind'_

Miles put a hand on the boy's waist, bringing his body closer to him. They didn't stop looking at each other.

_'And now I'm ready to feel your hand'_

Their lips were only a few inches apart.

_'And lose my heart on the burning sands'_

And then, they kissed. It was gentle, but at the same time a bit desperate, turning both of them on rather quickly.

_'And now I wanna be your dog'_

Now, Miles had both hands on his waist, and Alex was hugging him by the neck. Their tongues wrestled with each other. They were running out of air little by little.

_'And now I wanna be your dog,_  
_Now I wanna be your dog'_

They kept on kissing with desire, while The Stooges sounded all over the place.

_'Well, come on!'_

°•°•°•°•°•°

Miles and Alex tiredly threw themselves on the bed, trying to compose themselves from the orgasm they just had seconds ago.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked after a while, still a little breathless.

Miles laughed in a sigh. He looked at him and opened his right arm, signaling for Alex to settle there, which he did.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but... I thought you said we'd never see each other again," the oldest mockingly said.

"Hey, you're the one who came looking for me, aren't you? I'm just doing my job, baby," the kid said, also mocking him a little.

Miles looked at him with affection and sighed, stroked his hair and simply said, "Well, I just _missed you_."

Alex just smiled at him and gave him a short kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a while until the boy's phone vibrated, breaking the moment.

The owner of the device grabbed it and let out a little laugh, typing something fast. He got up and began to dress, puzzling Miles.

"Gotta go, you know." Alex looked in the mirror, combing his hair a little.

"O-Oh, okay," he said, looking at him with a little uncertainty and sat on the bed, leaning on his back.

Miles watched as the boy put on deodorant and shook his hair a little, adjusting it. He lit a cigarette while looking in the mirror. Kane couldn't believe that there could be any creature more beautiful on earth.

"Goodbye, Mi," Alex said, giving him a smile, grabbing the money that he'd left on the bedside table and quickly leaving the place, as if it were his own home.

Miles sadly sighed and did the same thing he'd been doing before; he rolled up a joint, lit it, crawled under the sheets (still naked) and this time he put 'Alone Again (Naturally)' as a soundtrack. And so he spent the rest of the night, depressively sleepless.


End file.
